


Sweet Comic Valentine

by littlemisfit5290



Category: Homeland
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Romance, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisfit5290/pseuds/littlemisfit5290
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frannie causes an alteration in Carrie and Brody's plans for Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Comic Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Just some shameless Carrie/Brody/Frannie fluff I wrote for the holiday. Title comes from the song "My Funny Valentine". Take as you will.

"Carrie! C'mon, we're gonna be late!" Brody called, checking his watch as he paced at the foot of the stairs. The reservations were hard enough to get as it was and he doubted they'd hold their table if they weren't at the restaurant on time. Seeing the time he swore, ran up to their room in his coat and dress shoes. Knocked on the shut door.

"Carrie! Look, Frannie's gonna be fine with the babysitter. I know you're nervous, but-"

When she opened the door, wearing a red mini-dress Brody did a double take, looked on approval.

"Carrie, you look amaz-"

"I sent Kim home," she blurted out as his face fell.

"What?"

"When you were looking for your cufflinks, I-"

"Jesus! I thought she was in Frannie's room all this...what the, why did you send her home?"

"Because we're not going out tonight!" Carrie exclaimed.

Seeing her chin wobble Brody tensed up. "Why? What-"

"Frannie's sick."

"What are you talking about? She was fine when I picked her up from school!"

"She didn't want her snack when she came home, Brody."

Knowing something was wrong when their little girl wouldn't eat, Brody swallowed hard.

"She said she had a stomach ache," Carrie sighed. "I thought she ate too much candy at her party at school so I told her to go up to her room and nap. But when I checked on her earlier she had a temperature and she said-"

"MOMMA! DADDY!" Frannie cried as Carrie swore, picked up the garbage can in the corner. "She said she felt like she was gonna throw up."

Following her over to Frannie's room, Brody sat on the side of her bed, rubbed her tiny back as she lay curled up on her side, looking even more pale than normal.

"Hey, brat. How you feeling?"

"My tummy hurts," she whined.

Feeling her still warm forehead, Brody sighed. "It's probably that stomach flu going around. Three of my students were out sick today because of it."

"Yeah, so they say," Carrie snorted, catching a look from him before Frannie whimpered, clutched her plush bear closer to her.

Biting her lip Carrie tensed up, her hand going to her hair. "What do we do? She's never been sick like this before, I don't-"

"There should be some children's Tylenol in our medicine cabinet for her fever. I-"

Trailing off seeing she'd already run from the room to get it, Brody shook his head, turned back to Frannie.

"Baby, you hungry at all?"

"Nuh uh."

"Well look, I'm gonna go get you some Sprite and some pink medicine, okay?"

"The pink goop?" she asked.

"Yeah, the pink goop," Brody lightly laughed.

"I like the pink goop."

"Oh I know. I know," he smiled. "We got some in our medicine cabinet up here. I'll be right back with it, okay?"

When she nodded, yawned, Brody kissed the top of her head, covered her up before stepping out. Entering the bathroom he saw Carrie rummaging through the open cabinet, then the cupboard under the sink.

"Where is the fucking Tylenol! Fuck..."

Sure she wasn't seeing the bottle in the open cabinet ahead of her because she was frantic, fearful, Brody came up behind, rubbed her shoulders.

"Easy. She's just got a bug, Carrie."

Reaching to grab the medicine bottles from the cabinet with his free hand, he kissed the top of her head. "Kids get sick, love. It happens."

"Frannie isn't just any kid!" Carrie snapped, slamming the cabinet shut before turning around.

"Carrie..."

"I should've gotten her from school earlier. Not let her go to that stupid party."

"She was looking forward to it all week!" Brody reminded.

"Well I could've thrown her one here!"

"And what? Gotten her fitted for a plastic bubble too?"

"You think this is a fucking joke?!"

"No, of course I don't! But I think your getting frantic isn't going to help Frannie out one bit!" Brody exclaimed, but knew as soon as the words left his mouth they were the wrong ones to say in the moment.

When she grabbed the medicine from, walked out in a huff, Brody sighed, swore before walking out after her.

"Here sweetheart, try and sit up for me, okay?" Carrie coaxed. Seeing her holding the bottle of red liquid the girl shook her head.

"Fran, c'mon," Brody begged. "You have to take-"

"I wanted the pink goop!"

"I know baby but you have to take this one first."

When she shook her head again, rolled over, Carrie moved to kneel beside the bed. Reaching over she pushed a sweaty red ringlet off Frannie's face. "C'mon, pumpkin. You can put on the new fleece pjs we bought once you're not so warm. But you gotta take this medicine for that to happen."

"The purple fleece ones?" Frannie asked.

"Yeah, those ones."

Nodding, she sat up slightly as Carrie joined her on the bed, handed her the medicine cup. Drinking it, shuddering, Frannie made a face that Brody had to keep from laughing at.

"Here, brat. Time for the pink goop."

Eagerly taking it, downing it, yawning she handed the cup back.

"Nice, I thought we'd have to do the airplane again like when you were really little," Brody smiled.

"Airplane's for babies, Daddy," Frannie yawned again, cuddling against Carrie. "I'm tired, Momma."

"Yeah, I know beautiful girl," Carrie cooed. "Just relax, it's okay."

When Frannie nodded, looked about to drift off Brody reached over. Squeezed Carrie' hand in a silent apology for earlier.

"It's okay," she whispered, squeezing back.

"I'm gonna go check out the saltine and sprite situation. You want me to grab those pjs too?"

"They're in a bag in the closet," Carrie said as Frannie snuggled closer.

Nodding, Brody backed out of the room, grabbed the pajamas from the closet before going downstairs. After rummaging through the kitchen for a good ten minutes he found a stale box of saltines in the back of the pantry. By the time he got back upstairs though, Frannie was draped entirely on Carrie. Out like a light.

"Is she out?"

"Completely, I can't move," Carrie sighed, getting Brody laughing at their daughter's awkward posture, and her mother sprawled out flat on her back as a result.

"It's better she sleep, let the meds do their thing. If she wakes up though and she's hungry..." Shaking the box of saltines he set them down on the nightstand.

"Okay. Did we have any Sprite?"

"No, I was gonna run out and get some. Make sure we're stocked up on pink goop too. You need anything else at the store?"

"No, I'm good," Carrie whispered. "Just make it quick, okay?"

Nodding, Brody walked up and kissed her, then Frannie on the cheek. "I'll be back soon. My phone's on me too."

Getting a nod, going downstairs, still in his coat and shoes from earlier Brody went outside, jumped in the car. Once at the store he picked up the pop and the medicine, along with a few other needed items.

Once home, locking up the house he went in the kitchen, uncorked the bottle of champagne downstairs so as not to wake his daughter. Getting some glasses, and a tray with fold out legs from the cabinet above the fridge, he set up the hor d'oeuvres on it, carried everything upstairs to Frannie's room. To his relief she and her mother were both sound asleep.

After getting the makeshift table set up, with a big beanbag and a small stool acting as chairs, Brody grabbed a votive candle from the bathroom, lit it before reentering.

Setting the emerald earrings he'd bought Carrie next to her beanbag, making sure everything was set to his specifications, he tiptoed over to the bed. Shook her shoulder. "Carrie? Hey, Carrie..."

Eyes fluttering open she turned, glanced at Frannie.

"How's she doing?"

"She's fine, she...she's alright." Sitting up, carefully shifting away from Frannie as she did so she glanced up at Brody. "I don't want to leave her though, if she doesn't-"

"I know. You won't have to though, I swear."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" she muttered, then glanced over at the candle, two place settings, vase holding a single rose.

"Brody..."

Helping her up he kissed her cheek, whispered in her ear. "Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
